See You Again
by shadowhuntingdauntlessdemigod
Summary: Tag to 13x19 Funeralia. Death's words echo in Dean's head, and not in a good way. "Hey Dean. See you again soon." But she can't be seeing him again soon, there's too much to do, too many people to save, too many family members to get back.


_So 13x19 got me thinking, especially Billie's line. That and what Jensen's apparently doing in the finale both have me a bit worried. That's where this little ficlet came from. If you've got a second, feedback is always appreciated! Here's to the home stretch of season 13! (get your tissues ready)_

 _I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

 _Hey, Dean. See you again soon._

The words echo in his head. He gets a beer, sits down and talks with Rowena and Sam, but that doesn't really help to push them away. He knows Sam heard those six words too, but they need to have one conversation at a time.

They talk about changing fates, Rowena's specifically, and Dean finds himself wondering that if Billie is right, what hope do they have to change his apparent fate? A 'see you again soon' from Death herself is certainly not a good omen. It wasn't directed at both Winchesters, no, only at Dean. Usually, he'd make a quip about getting drinks later with whoever said it to him, but this is different. Considering the fact that he's already been in Billie's presence once in the not so distant past, he's not exactly keen to be in it again.

She said he had work to do, that they had work to do. Will she see him again during that work…or for whatever comes after? Whatever it is, those six little words begin to weigh him down like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. She can't be seeing him again soon, there's too much to do, too many people to save, too many family members to get back.

They eventually let Rowena leave, with her promising to think about what they've said and call them in the next few days with their decision. It's not like they have an abundance of time to spare, but considering everything that just happened, they can give her a day or two to think it over while they look at other options.

As soon as they both slide into the Impala, their protected space, and Dean's hand hesitates to turn the key in the ignition, he knows that the second conversation is upon them.

"Dean-" Sam starts quietly. It's clear by his tone and the way his gaze rests on the floor first before coming up to his older brother that he's been thinking extensively about this too.

"We've got work to do, Sam, with Michael and everything, it's probably just that she'll end up finally lending a hand in the near future," Dean tries to explain away, but even coming out of his mouth it sounds flimsy and too hopeful.

Sam's quiet for a few moments. "What else could she mean, Dean?"

He doesn't buy Dean's explanation, not for a second, but not that Dean bought it for any longer.

"And when has Death stopped a Winchester?" he raises an eyebrow to Sam, who doesn't roll his eyes or sigh back, he just stares. It clicks in an instant that Sam's not ready to lose another family member, no more than Dean's ready to lose the ones they're still trying to get back. If Sam loses Dean, he will have lost everyone (Cas included, even though he's since returned) he's practically ever cared for in the span of only a few months. Less than a year. "We're trying to change Rowena's fate, right?"

To his credit, Sam gives him the smallest of nods, but now his eyes won't meet Dean's.

"Well, if this is mine, we'll just have to go about changing it too." It's said with more conviction than the previous explanation, and before he can let it hang in the air too long, Dean turns the key in the ignition and the rumble of the Impala fills up the silence. He starts to drive out of the lot and Sam takes to looking out the window, his jaw still clenched.

Lucifer, Michael, (at least Asmodeus is gone), but then there's Mom, Jack, Charlie 2.0, Bobby 2.0, Gabriel, and hell, even Ketch to worry about. There's a whole _alternate universe_ they're dealing with, half of which is filled with angels that will follow Michael in the takeover of any other universes. The Winchesters have enough on their plate without worrying about Dean's supposed meeting with Death and the circumstances that it will come under.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sammy," he tries to assure, but again, it's flimsier than he'd like. If Death has scheduled a meeting, who is he to try and cancel? He'll try, because that's just about all he can do.

But he can't help thinking about his last meeting with her and the stacks upon stacks upon shelves upon rows of notebooks that were piled tens of feet into the air, each notebook containing a different way he could die. Is it possible that just one Billie was recently flipping through happened to be a date coming up soon? Maybe it would never come to pass. Still, the fact that his fate, gory details and all, could be written down in some book somewhere, is highly unsettling. He's trying to not think about it.

Get mom and Jack back, get rid of Michael and Lucifer, wherever he is, close up the alternate universe, and try to not die in the process. It should be a piece of cake.

But it keeps echoing in his head. Six little, mocking words said with such certainty that he can't doubt they'll eventually come to fruition.

 _Hey, Dean. See you again soon._

The only question is how soon.


End file.
